1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of radar imaging at low grazing angles for use with target identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR) radar is used for ground mapping as well as target identification. The general principle behind SAR is to coherently combine the amplitude and phase information of radar returns from a plurality of sequentially transmitted pulses from a relatively small antenna on a moving platform.
The plurality of returns creating a SAR image generated by the transmitted pulses along a known path of the platform make up an array. During the array, amplitude as well as phase information returned from each of the pulses, for each of many range bins, is preserved. The SAR image is formed from the coherent combination of the amplitude and phase of return(s) within each range bin, motion compensated for spatial displacement of the moving platform during the acquisition of the returns for the duration of the array.
The plurality of pulses transmitted during a SAR array, when coherently combined and processed, result in image quality comparable to a longer antenna, corresponding approximately to the “length” traveled by the antenna during the array.
However, sometimes the ground targets of interest are relatively far away, and the radar platform is required to fly at low altitude, forcing the imaging radar to operate at shallow grazing angles. In such conditions, the ground targets cast long shadows. These long shadows may be insufficient to discern a 3D image of the target with a typical imaging process. The complexity of the imaging process may be compounded by the changes in elevation of a sloping terrain in the vicinity of the target of interest. The height of the target as compared to that of the sloping terrain is not directly discernible in the image. Therefore, interaction between elevation changes of a sloping terrain and details in the shadow cast by the target further hinder the imaging and target identification process.